


Stardust

by Fumm95



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Gentle Kissing, Introspection, SO MUCH FLUFF, Star metaphors, Who am I and what is with all of this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: Tyril discovers a miniature night sky of his own.
Relationships: Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithe/gifts).



> Inspired by Tea's [beautiful art of Auriel and Tyril](https://teaandinanity.tumblr.com/post/615786918023708672/ravenclawnerd-continues-to-talk-me-into-things). Thanks for letting me borrow her! I promise I am returning her without any damage. :)
> 
> This takes place sometime during the diamond scene in chapter 7. I swear I was gonna write so much angst for chapter 11 shenanigans but Tea posted her art and whoops, I'm now drowning in fluff.

From the moment he first ran into her, quite literally, she has lingered in his mind, all dark skin and bright, wild curls, so different from the general masses in Port Parnassus. And then only hours later, they met again on his hunt for the Shadow Court, for information on how to save Kaya, and she put her trust in him, as she did with every one of her companions, regardless of background. She holds the Onyx Shards, has her own reason for pursuing a resolution, this elf who at once reminds him of _her_ but also, and more intriguing, has a spirit far unlike any he had met in Undermount.

She is special, this Auriel, luminous and clear-sighted and endlessly positive, a beacon in the dark, lighting the way for so many to follow.

And yet, despite all odds, she sought him out, again and again, and while he cannot understand it, can barely believe it himself, that he could earn the attention of someone like her, stubborn and brusque and broken as he is, when she looks at him, golden eyes glowing with warmth and tenderness, he cannot help but thank the stars that he has.

She is warm curled in his arms, smiling up at him with all the sweetness and joy that he is not certain he deserves, and he finds himself studying her face, committing it all to memory, more important by far than any other fact he has learned and retained. Pale spots dust her cheeks, soft silvery white against her skin, and he maps lines between them with his gaze, drawing constellations in their midsts.

“What are you looking at?” Her voice is calm, lazy, but still with that spark of curiosity, and he can’t look away, captivated by the way they shift with each movement, shifting across her face in a smooth, elegant dance.

“You,” he says without thinking, direct and instantaneous and instinctive, and he cannot find it in himself to regret it. Not when pale pink color her cheeks, accompanied by a softer curve to her lips, rarer than her usual brilliant grins and all the more precious for it.

“Am I so fascinating a study?”

He reaches out a hand, tracing a path with a light finger, across her cheekbone and over the bridge of her nose. Her eyes close, languid and carefree, as calm as the sigh that escapes her lips, a light flutter against his skin, and he cannot resist the urge to lean in, following the same silvery trail with his lips, pressing featherlight kisses to each freckle down her cheek and further still, along her throat to the soft hollow of her neck.

“Yes,” he murmurs into her skin, and feels her shiver against him. He pauses as he tangled his fingers in her thick hair, losing himself in the pale curls, his lips lingering over her pulse before pulling away.

She shines brighter than any star, he said when she first joined him in his room, and in this moment, with her lips parted slightly, her eyes wide and bright and eager, he knows only that she puts even the night sky to shame.


End file.
